


How You Came To Be

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, All Characters Involved, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Stories, The Have a Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futuristic Kabby- Marcus and Abby have a baby girl together. One night she has a terrible nightmare that leaves her screaming into the night. Abby and Marcus rush to her side and to help her be able to go back to sleep, she requests a story. What does this young daughter of Abby and Marcus Kane want to hear? The tale of how her parents fell in love of course, and that is not a short story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Started

An ear splitting scream echoed through the small wooden cabin, waking a previously sound asleep Marcus and Abby Kane. Marcus reacted with soldier reflexes, leaping out of the bed with swift movements, whereas Abby struggled to untangle herself from the various blankets she had been sleeping under. Despite the cabin being dark due to the black night, Abby and Marcus made their way down the short hallway to the sounds of the screams with impeccable speed. Abby rushed to the side of the cot against the wall of a small room where the screams came from while Marcus struggled to get a lantern lit. Once the room had a dim light going, a brown haired girl no more than six was visible, her screams were no quieter as tears streamed down her face. Marcus walked over to the girl’s other side. 

“Vera! Vera you’re okay. Mommy and daddy are here,” Abby whispered to her daughter softly as she held her face in her hands. Abby whispered softly for several moments before the little girl’s screams began to die down. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Marcus asked, his voice steady and calming as he stroked his daughter’s soft brown hair. 

“I-It’s just… M-men with g-guns came and said they w-were going to kill you if I-I didn’t go with them. I didn’t go with them so they k-killed you,” the small child struggled to speak between violent sobs and even when she did speak, it was with a fragile voice that sounded as if it could be broken at any moment.

“That sounds terrible! You must have been terrified but your dad and I are right here with you now. It was a nightmare. We aren’t going anywhere.” The little girl looked at both of her parents and her cries stopped as she realized they were both there. Marcus climbed into the cot with his daughter, whose dark hazel eyes resembled his. Marcus wrapped a strong arm around her, tucking her into his side as if shielding her from anything that could hurt her. 

“It’s not that easy to get rid of us,” Marcus added before placing a kiss in her thick brown hair that was similar to Abby’s. 

“What do you need to feel better? Do you want a cup of tea?” Abby asked. The little girl nodded slowly. “I’ll go make some tea. Your father will keep you company while I’m gone.”

Abby gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. 

“You know Vera, I used to get horrible nightmares too,” Marcus said, looking down at the little child in his arms. 

“You did?” Vera asked, her voice small and innocent. Marcus nodded. “What were they about?”

“They were all different. About my mother getting hurt or dying, about humanity dying, about the people close to me dying. I’ve had many nightmares of your mother dying.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Every night I would wake up and feel so scared that she was gone, that I had lost her. I was so scared that I hadn’t been able to save her. It was the worst when your mother and I weren’t together because she was in a different tent so I had no idea if she was okay,” Marcus explained. 

“How did you stop being so scared?” The little girl asked.

“Well, I would get up and walk over to your mother’s tent. As quietly as I could, I would open the flap to her tent to see if she was in there and if she was okay. Of course, your mom was never one for sleeping anyways so she always heard me. The first night I tried to sneak into her tent to check on her, she ended up kicking me in a place men don’t want to be kicked because she didn’t know who I was.”

“Where do men not want to be kicked?” 

“Um… That’s a story for another day.”

“What happened after she kicked you?”

“She realized it was me and she apologized a lot. Then she asked me why in the world I would be scaring her like that. I told her I couldn’t sleep and that I was coming to ask her to go on a walk. So we went on a walk within the boundaries of camp and eventually we would just sit under the stars and talk. We talked about camp, about your big sister, about everything really. We stayed up for a while until we both became too tired. But the next night it happened again, and the next night after that it happened. Whenever either of us had trouble sleeping, we would go get the other and go for a walk. We started a tradition for ourselves.” Marcus smiled as he looked back fondly at the memories. Abby was always stunningly beautiful but he could never forget the way she would look under the stars; the moonlight beaming on her dark hair which was always in a loose braid, the stars twinkling in her brown eyes, the blinding brightness of her smile only seen in the dim light of the campfire. 

Abby entered the room, pulling Marcus away from his thoughts. She was holding three metal cups in her small hands. 

“Careful, the tea is really hot,” Abby warned as she handed out the cups to Marcus and Vera. “Alright, both of you need to scoot over so I can sit down.”

“Will it break?” Vera asked.

“You calling me fat?” Marcus asked teasingly. Vera giggled. 

“No daddy,” Vera replied. Abby sat on the cot on the other side of Vera.

“You are getting on the pudgy side in your old age,” Abby joked as she reached over Vera to poke Marcus’ stomach over his dark blue T shirt. On the contrary, there was nothing but muscle there but it got a giggle out of Vera. 

“Hey, you watch it. I could knock you off this cot,” Marcus retorted. Abby fake glared at him.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Abby replied. Marcus chuckled. 

“Of course not dear, you know I love you too much.” Marcus leaned over Vera to capture Abby’s lips in a quick kiss. 

“Ew!” Vera yelled. Abby and Marcus laughed as they pulled away. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Abby asked. Vera nodded slowly. 

“Yes but… could I have a story to help me go to sleep?” Vera answered. Abby and Marcus glanced at each other. Neither of them had been fantastic story tellers.

“Of course. Any requests?”

“Yours and daddy’s story.”

“Mine and daddy’s story?” Abby asked. 

“Yes. I want to know how you met and how you fell in love.” The little girl insisted. Marcus and Abby glanced at each other again knowing their past may be too dark to share with their six year old. 

“Well it all began when we were younger on the Ark…”

***

Marcus Kane hadn’t always been the smartest kid, his thoughts usually lay in the dream of being down on Earth again rather than the material being taught in class and he was usually helping out his mother instead of doing his homework. For a great part of his youth, he was quite the absent minded boy. Maybe that’s why when he saw a wire hanging out of the ceiling of the quarters he shared with his mother, he decided he would try to investigate it himself instead of call engineering. As assumed, that epically failed. 

The skinny, five-foot-nine, sixteen year old boy who still had some growing to do, climbed up on an unstable metal chair. As Marcus had tried to reach up to grab the wire, the chair gave out from under him, sending him into a collision with a nearby desk. Marcus, dazed and sore, managed to get up off the cold metal ground after a moment of regaining his energy. As he made his way to as standing position, Marcus noticed a small, fresh pool of blood gathering from where he had just been laying. Marcus looked down to his right arm, the metal desk had cut a jagged line into his skin where dark, thick blood was rushing out from his body. 

“Shit!” Marcus exclaimed upon his discovery. His mother wouldn’t be home for a while, she was working and had told Marcus to stay home for the night. He would need to go to the infirmary. He cursed as he dug through a drawer for an old T shirt that he could hold on his arm to avoid bleeding everywhere. He left his quarters and travelled to the infirmary, which was not a short distance, and got several odd looks as his arm which was now bleeding through a T-shirt. His pace quickened as he felt the blood pouring through the shirt, knowing he was losing a lot of blood in a short amount of time and having enough sense to know it wasn’t a good thing. 

Marcus had the infirmary in sight. He rushed over to the entrance and made his way inside. A girl with long brown hair tied back in a loose braid sat at a desk, her back turned to him. Marcus tapped the metal wall to his left with his knuckles on his good arm to alert her of his presence. 

“Doctor Parks should be back in an hour or so if you wish to consult him,” the girl spoke in a rather absent tone without even turning to look at Marcus as she typed something in to a tablet.

“I’m afraid this can’t wait an hour,” Marcus replied. The girl sighed and stood up turning to face Marcus. He recognized her from school, she was a year, maybe two, younger than he was but he saw her often studying or reading from her data pad wherever she could find a place to sit. She was a pretty girl. She had long brown hair tied into a nice braid with large brown eyes that made her look so innocent yet fierce at the same time. She was the kind of girl Marcus noticed but was too afraid to talk to.

“What the hell did you do to your arm?” The girl asked, her voice alarmed. Marcus looked at the ground in shame.

“I was trying to fix something in my quarters and… Well I fell off of a chair and cut my arm on a desk.”

“Sit down over on the table,” The girl instructed, her voice was sharp and focused. Marcus assumed she knew what she was doing, or at least he hoped. Marcus did as he was told, sitting on the cold, metal slab and he tried hard not to think of the people whom had lost their lives on that very slab. Meanwhile the girl was going through a cabinet, standing on her toes to try and reach something off a high self. Now for Marcus, he could have just reached up and grabbed whatever the girl was attempting to get but she wasn’t very tall. He guessed he had a good six or seven inches on her. The girl finally got a brown bottle of liquid down and ran over to a metal tray to grab some towels.

“Take the T-shirt off of your arm,” she instructed. Marcus carefully peeled the now blood soaked shirt from his arm, placing it beside him. His arm was a bloody mess as the thick red liquid oozed from a jagged cut and ran all over his pale skin. “Okay now this is going to hurt. I have to pour some moonshine on the wound to clean it. Just stay calm.”

The girl held his arm with a towel and began to pour the liquid over his arm. Instantly his arm burned as if she had set him on fire. A scream escaped his lips before he was able to stop it. The girl stopped pouring the liquid and pressed a towel against the wound.

“Would you stop screaming? People are going to start to think I’m murdering someone in here,” the girl said, a slight smirk playing on her face. Marcus let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Sorry. You said it was going to hurt but I wasn’t expecting that,” Marcus admitted. The brunette smiled. 

“Oh quit being a wuss.” She removed the towel from his arm, peaking at the wound. “I think the bleeding has gone down a little but the wound is very deep. I think you need stitches.”

“Stitches?” Marcus asked, his breath shaky. The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

“Something wrong with that?” 

“I’m just not a huge fan of needles, that’s all,” Marcus said. The uncertainty in his voice betrayed his lie. The girl smirked once again, going over to a tray and picking up a needle and some stringy material.

“Tell you what,” the girl said slyly, “I’ll give you two options. One, you can leave with a bit of gauze on your arm but risk infections and severe blood loss or two, you overcome this fear and let me stitch you up.”

Marcus sighed, raising his arm to the girl, inviting her to stitch up his arm. The girl smiled and grabbed a tall stool, placing it in front of him. She sat down at about eye level.

“So what’s your name?” The girl asked. Marcus came upon the realization that this girl had been fixing him up and he hadn’t even bothered to learn her name.

“My name is Marcus. What’s yours?”

“Abigail. You can call me Abby though,” she said as she secured the string on the needle. Slowly she began to stick the needle into his skin. Marcus winced as he watched, his head feeling light. He gritted his teeth, feeling the cold metal slip through his skin.

“Don’t look. Focus on me instead. Look at me,” Abby said. Marcus looked up at her face which was fully focused on the task in front of her. 

“How old are you Marcus?” 

“I’ll be seventeen in a week. Yourself?” Marcus asked through gritted teeth as Abby smoothly slid the needle through his skin.

“Just turned fifteen not too long ago.”

“And you work in the infirmary?”

“I’ve studied all my life. My mother got really sick when I was younger and they floated her because she was consuming too many resources. My dad was an alcoholic, left me by my lonesome quite often so I really didn’t have much else to do. I found this old medical journal that had belonged to my grandfather and began reading it. It amazed me. So when I was younger, I would come down to the infirmary and peak in on what was happening. Of course, doctor Parks caught me. After he realized how much I admired medicine, he began lending me different materials to read. He became almost like the father I had never had. Once I was old enough, he would let me sit in on his surgeries. He began training me. I work in the infirmary because he believes in me. I’m not fully trained but I can handle basic medical needs like stitches.”

“That’s incredible,” Marcus whispered. His attentiveness to her story distracted him from the needle moving in and out of his flesh rhythmically. “It’s easy to bury that kind of accomplishment up here but that's truly incredible.”

“Sometimes I wonder about how things would have turned out on Earth. Would I be where I am now? Would my mom have been able to live? But then, that’s just a fantasy,” Abby confided. Marcus wondered how she could trust him so much with something that seemed so personal when she had only just been made aware of his existence moments ago.

“Don’t say that. It’s not a fantasy. One day we are going back to the ground, I promise you that,” Marcus insisted. 

“How can you be so sure?” Abby looked up from her work for the first time, her eyes locked on Marcus’ as they sparked with questions and curiosity.

“I just know. I believe it to be true because I can picture myself standing among the trees, the sun warm on my face, the air so fresh. If you look hard enough, you can find it.”

“You are quite faithful, Marcus,” Abby said, something akin to wonder in her voice. She looked back at his arm, finishing her work.

“If only I could be faithful in my studies as you are.”

“I could help you with your studies. I’ve tutored kids before. I mean I know you are in a higher year but I could still help. It would give me someone to hang out with, I don’t have many friends,” Abby admitted. Marcus smiled.

“Well Abby Griffin, I would be honored to be your friend,” Marcus replied. Abby kept her eyes glued to Marcus’ arm but the flush in her cheeks was hard to miss. Abby cut the string with a pair of old scissors. 

“You are all stitched up, I’ll just wrap some gauze around it and you can go on your way.” Abby grabbed a huge roll of gauze and began wrapping the white material around Marcus’ arm. Marcus looked down, shocked that it had ended so quickly and that his fear had completely disappeared.

“Can I see you tomorrow? I have a test coming up pretty soon and I would appreciate the help.”

“Well I have to look after the infirmary after school while doctor Parks attends to some business but you could meet me here after dinner if that works?” Abby suggested. Marcus nodded enthusiastically as she finished off his bandages. “You’re ready to go.”

“Thank you,” Marcus said with a grin. Abby nodded.

“Have a good evening Marcus.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Abby.”

Marcus walked out of the infirmary and back to his quarters but the smile that was plastered on his face the whole trip was unmistakable.


	2. How He Loved Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby describe the day of a special Unity Day in their lives.

“So that’s how you and mommy fell in love?” Vera asked, frowning slightly at how short the story had been. Marcus and Abby glanced at each other and chuckled.

“No sweetheart, we still have a long way to go,” Abby stated. Vera was quiet for a moment.

“So daddy fell, hurt his arm, you had to fix him, and then you became friends?” Vera inquired.

“Yes. Your mom would help me study and I would keep her company. It was nice to have someone like her around.”

“So then what happened?”

“Well there was this Unity Day celebration…”

***

Marcus glanced at his reflection in the mirror for the tenth time that evening. He ran a hand through his dark, thick hair that he had attempted to neatly comb it to the side as best as he could. 

“Oh Marcus, stop fussing. You are so very handsome no matter what!” Marcus’ mother called out from the next room, waiting for him to come out. Marcus slowly made his way over to the next room where his mother was sitting in a metal chair reading something from a tablet. “My little boy! You look wonderful.”

On the contrary, Marcus felt he didn’t look wonderful. The suit he wore, which his mother had attempted to patch up, was extremely baggy due to how skinny he was, his hair wasn’t doing what he had wanted it to do, and he overall was just nervous. He didn’t know taking a girl to a Unity Day celebration could make him so self-conscious. He wasn’t going on a date, but a beautiful girl had agreed to go with him; Abby, his best friend. In some ways over the last while, Marcus knew he had fallen for her from the moment they introduced themselves but in other ways, he denied it and shrugged it off to just be hormones. 

“Your girlfriend will just adore you!” 

“Mother, she is not my girlfriend,” Marcus insisted. His mother had taken quite a liking to Abby as she found her to brighten Marcus’ spirit. If her little boy was happy, she was happy.

“Okay, dear.” Vera Kane rose from her seat, walking over to Marcus. She fiddled with the collar of his old white dress shirt for a moment, tears forming in her eyes.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Marcus asked. Vera looked up at her son, a tear streaming down her face. 

“You’re all grown up,” Vera replied, her voice breaking as she broke down sobbing on the shoulder of Marcus’ blazer that had belonged to his father. Marcus took one of his mother’s hands in his.

“That doesn’t mean I will ever stop needing you and it certainly does not mean that I will ever stop loving you,” Marcus insisted. Vera put her other hand on Marcus’ cheek holding his clean shaven face in her hand. 

“Don’t let me keep you. Go enjoy your night!” Vera said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I love you mom,” Marcus told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. He began making his way to the door.

“I love you too. Have fun,” Vera called after him. Marcus left his quarters and made his way towards Abby’s quarters.

***

“Wait, daddy’s mom had the same name as me?” Vera asked softly. Marcus and Abby shared a smile. 

“Yes. We thought it would be nice to name you after one of the most remarkable people we knew,” Abby explained. Marcus smiled at Abby, taking one of her small hands in one of his large ones. 

“She loved your mom,” Marcus added as he looked to Abby. 

“She did?” Abby and Vera asked in unison. Marcus’ smile grew. 

“She adored you. She always believed that I was in love with you and I can’t say she was wrong. She knew before I did that I loved you. Any time we would talk she would ask me how you were. It broke her heart when we stopped talking,” Marcus told Abby. Abby grinned, blushing slightly. Marcus squeezed her hand slightly.

“You guys stopped talking?” Vera asked. Marcus and Abby both looked down at their little girl who was staring up at them with big sad eyes.

“Right, where were we?” Marcus asked. 

“You were heading to mommy’s quarters…”

***

The nervousness only got worse as Marcus approached Abby’s quarters. He thought about his hair and the suit and if she would like it.

As soon as he got to her door, he took a deep shaky breath in as he tried to shake off the nerves. He knocked lightly on the door three times before taking a step back. A moment passed before Abby opened the door, revealing probably the most beautiful thing Marcus had ever seen. Abby was dressed up in a violet dress that ended just after her knee. The dress was simple and elegant, it was strapless yet fitting. Her hair was pinned up which was a totally new sight from her usual braid. She wore black flats that seemed almost too small for her feet. 

“Abby…” Marcus started, unsure of what words would be enough to describe her. Abby smile shyly.

“Do you like it? It belonged to my mom. She wore it on her first date with my dad.”

“Abby… I love it. You look absolutely stunning,” Marcus replied, a large grin spread across his face. “I am honored that you would pick out such a special dress to wear on an evening with me.”

“Well I just had to look good for Marcus Kane, knowing how he’s always out shining me with his utter good looks,” Abby commented with a smirk. 

“Oh yes with my oversized clothing hanging off my skinny body and tangled hair, it is almost impossible to pass my looks,” Marcus chuckled. Abby smiled up at him, she was radiant. “I’m afraid you have done it though, you look wonderful.”

“Thank you Mr. Kane.”

“Of course. Shall we go on our way Ms. Walters?” Marcus offered his arm to her.

“I would like that,” Abby hooked an arm around his, walking off to their destination. 

It did not take long for them to get to where the celebration was being held. It was more or less a dance. They entered a dark room where lights flashed and loud music pounded through the room. Marcus and Abby looked at each other and chuckled as they walked deeper into the room. The music felt as if it was pounding through their veins. Marcus and Abby began to dance, if that’s what you could call it. They moved to the music rhythmically, in sync. 

“You want some water?” Marcus yelled over the music to Abby after they had been dancing for a while. Abby said something back but Marcus couldn’t hear her, her voice was extremely quiet. She motioned for him to lean down towards her. As he did so, she put a hand on either side of his face and moved her lips against his ear. 

“I would love some,” Abby said, her voice cool and soft as it sent little shocks down Marcus’ body. He smiled and nodded, turning around to go to the beverage table. Abby’s voice must have taken him to another place because he ended up walking straight into something hard and solid. 

“Hey!” A deep voice exclaimed. Marcus looked up to see the face of a boy he had known from his year in school, Jake Griffin. Jake had been a class clown, goofing off and cracking jokes. He had several friends and ended up having a new girlfriend every week. 

“I’m so sorry,” Marcus said to the taller man. Jake slid his arm around a short girl of Asian ethnicity. Marcus thought her name was Callie. 

“Why are you running into people? It’s a party man, don’t be a kill joy,” Jake said. Marcus furrowed his brows, what Jake said didn’t quite make sense to him until he smelled the moonshine on his breath. Jake reeked of moonshine. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to bother you,” Marcus insisted, trying to get away from the situation. Jake scoffed. 

“You should learn to watch where you’re walking so you don’t get hurt,” Jake slurred out. 

“Maybe you should learn to mind your manners,” a voice perked up from behind Marcus. Abby walked up to his side, clutching his arm. “He said he was sorry now leave him alone.”

“He ran into me, little lady,” Jake replied. He turned back to Marcus. “How’d you land a hot little thing like her? She’s fine.”

Marcus’ hand balled up into a fist. He began to raise it, to knock this guy’s lights out, but Abby grabbed his hand. Marcus loosened up a little as Abby tried to lace her fingers with Marcus’. Marcus let her. 

“Let’s go,” Abby urged him, tugging on his hand. Marcus glared at Jake before following Abby’s lead. They exited the room and walked in silence for a while, hand in hand. The corridors were nearly empty due to everyone celebrating Unity Day. 

“Where are we going?” Marcus asked. Abby stayed silent, leading him down the long pathways. They walked to one of the observation decks which consisted of a large window along the far wall, displaying the stars and the Earth below. Abby released Marcus’ hand and sat in front of the window, on the cold metal floor. Marcus took his place beside her, leaving a respectable amount of distance between them.

“Are you okay?” Marcus asked, his voice cutting through the silence. Abby looked up at him with her big brown eyes, her expression unreadable. 

“Would you really have punched him in my name?” Abby asked. Marcus nodded without hesitation because it was a no brainer. “You would have gone to the skybox.”

“At least I would have taught that guy a lesson about being a pervert to my best friend,” Marcus said. Abby smiled slightly. 

“No one’s been willing to do that for me before,” Abby whispered. 

“When are you going to realize that I’d do anything for you?” Marcus asked. Abby blushed slightly and turned away from him. Silence filled the air between them again. 

“Can I use your jacket?” Abby asked, rubbing her bare arms. Marcus stripped the jacket from his body and wrapped it around Abby’s shoulders. His hand lingered on her shoulder for a moment longer than necessary and both of them noticed the action but neither of them spoke up about it. 

“Do you really think we will go back to Earth one day?” Abby questioned with a sigh. Marcus looked out the window where a section of the Earth was visible. 

“Of course. We’ll get there, Abby. One day we will get down to Earth and we will see the trees surrounding us, lakes around us, the sun above us sitting in the bright blue sky, mountains peaking up on the horizon, and it will be the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Marcus looked back at Abby who watched him with a huge smile on her face. Marcus smiled back down at her, watching her with eyes full of admiration. He knew she had never been loved that way before but it was a lie to say that he didn’t love her so deeply. She was as close to perfect as there was. She may have been slightly broken but Marcus didn’t mind, everyone was a little broken somehow. Her ‘flaws’ weren’t flaws in his eyes, they were just little parts of her that he loved. He couldn’t see her as anything but the extraordinary woman she was. The young doctor, the beautiful girl, the one who had stolen his heart.

Marcus felt a flutter in his chest as she slowly brought her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. Slowly, Abby began leaning in towards him, her lips inching closer to his. Marcus closed the gap as he pressed his lips to hers. Marcus had never kissed anyone before and he knew for a fact Abby hadn’t either so neither of them had any experience. Like many first kisses were said to be, it was kind of awkward and wet at first. Marcus’ hands reached up to Abby’s face to grip her face in his hands as their lips began to meet in a synchronized pattern. The kiss was soft and tender, conveying as many feelings as it could without being aggressive. Marcus wanted to be gentle, to be sweet, romantic even. He wanted this to be special because he firmly believed Abby was special.

Once both of them had run out of breath, they parted, their foreheads resting together. Abby’s hand slid from his face to his chest, resting over his heart as she felt the quick pounding against his chest. Marcus slipped his arm around her shoulders as they both turned to look back out the window. Abby was tucked against Marcus’ side, her head resting on his shoulder. Neither of them spoke but the silence was comforting, maybe necessary. Marcus kissed the top of her head and he swore that in that moment, he had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you guys know that I am not antagonizing Jake! There will be more on his part and his actions during this chapter. Also Walters was Abby's maiden name as I read a while back in the pilot screenplay that the writers released a while ago. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue <3


	3. How She Left Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus tell Vera about Abby's decision that changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I bawled my eyes out while writing this.

“So that’s how you fell in love?” Vera asked impatiently. 

“No, no. There’s still more to the story,” Abby told her daughter. Vera frowned, she just wanted to know how her parents fell in love, and she didn’t know it was going to be such a long story.

“It seems we are out of tea. I’ll go refill,” Marcus offered. Vera gave her cup to Marcus but Abby hesitated. 

“I’ll go with you. Vera, will you be okay for a minute or two?” 

“You’ll come back… right?” The little girl asked. Abby smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Of course,” Abby said. Marcus and Abby both got up, making their way out of their daughter’s room. Abby followed him to the dark kitchen, their footsteps causing the wooden floor to creak beneath them. 

“Do you think we should be telling her this story?” Abby asked quietly as they made it into the kitchen. Marcus was quiet as he lit a small flame on the stove, placing a metal kettle half full of water with teas made from herbs they had grown over it. He turned to face Abby after placing the two cups in his hands on the counter.

“I mean there are some questionable pieces but if she wants to know, I guess we might as well tell her,” Marcus told her.

“Questionable? There are really dark pieces in our story. For example what I do next when I-,” Marcus cut her off.

“Don’t do this, don’t antagonize yourself for something that happened years ago. We’ve both gotten past that,” Marcus insisted. He took a step towards Abby, putting both of his hands on her shoulders. 

“We lost so many people along the way and we sacrificed so much. How are supposed to tell our little girl all the horrible things that happened in our lives?” Abby asked.

“Because there was so much good that came out of it too. Clarke, coming to Earth, having Vera. All of these thing are amazing and I wouldn’t trade our story for anything,” Marcus replied. Abby wrapped her arms around Marcus’ waist and pulled him into a hug. She felt his strong arms immediately return the embrace. He smelled of the Earth after it rained. 

“I love you, Marcus Kane,” Abby mumbled into his chest, right over his heart as she had done many times before. Marcus kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at her.

“I love you too, Abigail Kane,” Marcus returned. Abby smiled and pulled her husband in for a kiss, smiling against his lips. Marcus wrapped his arms around Abby’s waist, pressing him closer to him. Abby ran her hands through Marcus’ now graying hair which was shorter after a recent haircut. 

The screeching of the kettle brought their moment to a stop. Marcus pulled away and turned the flame off, coming back and resting his forehead against Abby’s.

“Sometimes I forget we have a six year old we have to look after,” Marcus sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his daughter dearly, because he did, it was just so hard to get time with Abby now that they had a young, curious, enthusiastic little girl.

“Well Raven is picking up Vera in the morning for a play date with Andrew,” Abby said. Marcus smirked. 

“I guess we’ll have to have a little play date of our own,” Marcus whispered seductively. Abby swatted his chest lightly. 

“You are an animal.”

“But you love it.”

“Just be quiet and let’s go get this story over with,” Abby growled, a smile spread across her face and her cheeks bright red. Marcus chuckled and poured the tea into all three of the cups. The two made their way back to their daughter’s room, cups of teas in hand. Vera was sitting up, looking out the window from her cot. 

“I like the way the stars shine in the dark. They make it less scary,” Vera said upon her parent’s entry.

“There are millions of stars out there to protect you from the dark,” Marcus commented. “Would you like to hear more of the story or are you done?”

“More!” Vera exclaimed. Abby chuckled before giving Marcus a grave glance as she knew what came next.

“After the celebration we had gone our separate ways…”

***

He hadn’t seen her in days. Marcus had looked everywhere for Abby but she was nowhere to be found. He had gone to her quarters several times to look for her, he visited the infirmary, he went to the observation deck, and she was nowhere. He hadn’t seen her since the night of the Unity Day celebration. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that perhaps something had happened to her. 

One evening, after dinner, Marcus went back down to the infirmary to see if perhaps she was there. He had gone down there several times and he was sure that Dr. Parks was becoming concerned. He approached the entrance to the infirmary and peaked inside, expecting to see Dr. Parks at his desk. Instead he saw a girl with long brown hair done in a braid, her back faced to him. Marcus couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. Like he did the first day he had met her, he tapped his knuckles against the metal wall. Abby slowly turned around to face Marcus, she was just as beautiful as she had been days ago.

“Abby…” Marcus started, unsure of what he wanted to say. He had many thing to say; where were you? I love you, I think about you every day.

“Marcus, I’m kind of busy. I have all this inventory to do,” Abby said. Marcus frowned. He finally found her after all this time and she was too busy?

“That’s a hell of an excuse to avoid me,” Marcus replied. Abby looked to the ground.

“I’m not avoiding you. I’m just busy,” Abby insisted, unconvincingly so. 

“I don’t see you for days and then when I finally find you, you’re too busy to even have a conversation? That’s avoiding, Abby.”

“Marcus… I…” Abby started. Marcus ran a hand through his hair feeling some annoyance at her avoidance. “I just can’t do this.”

“What can’t you do?” Marcus asked. Abby was silent. Marcus walked up to her and kneeled in front of her, forcing her to look at him instead of the floor. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing… nothing I’ve just been busy with the infirmary,” Abby replied, standing up and walking away from Marcus. Marcus looked at his feet. 

“Really? Because I’ve come by the infirmary every day and Dr. Parks told me you hadn’t been in,” Marcus stated. Abby wouldn’t look at him, she just fiddled with some gauze. “Abby, please, just tell me where you were.”

“I was with Jake Griffin,” Abby said, her voice barely a whisper. Marcus stood from his spot, rage pulsing through his veins. 

“Jake Griffin? What in hell possessed you to hang out with that guy?” Marcus asked, his voice raising. 

“He’s not a bad guy! He came to my quarters the day after the celebration to apologize. He said that it was really out of character for him, that he and his friends had gotten into a bottle of moonshine and he wasn’t himself. He said that it doesn’t excuse his actions but he is incredibly sorry. Then he asked me to play a game of chess. I really enjoyed hanging out with him,” Abby defended. Marcus scoffed. 

“So I don’t hear a word from you because you are off with this guy who claims he’s sorry after sexually harassing you verbally?” Marcus inquired. 

“He apologized! I gave him the benefit of the doubt. He’s actually a really good guy. He’s kind, funny, handsome, and he speaks his mind.” That hit Marcus like a ton of bricks. The way Abby talked about Jake was the way he thought about Abby.

“I guess he’s all that then. Why aren’t I enough? Just answer me this,” Marcus asked, the rage was clear in his voice.

“Jake doesn’t just hold back, he acts on what he feels.” Marcus opened his mouth to answer but something she said caught his attention. He acts on what he feels, what did she mean by that?

“Did he touched you?” Marcus asked, his voice quieter. Abby was silent which only fueled Marcus’ fury. He slammed his fist down on the metal table, the same one he had sat on when she had fixed his arm all those months ago. Abby flinched at the loud noise that echoed off the walls. 

“Did he touched you?” Marcus practically screamed as his anger filled him.

“We kissed. A few times.” Angry tears began to roll down Marcus’ face as he could literally feel his heart being crushed within his chest. He leaned against a wall to support himself from falling over into the sobbing mess he felt like.

“Why is this such a big deal? I’m not your girlfriend. I’m not yours,” Abby said. She turned to face Marcus. “We aren’t dating.”

“So was I the only one that though that kiss meant something? Who cared?” Marcus asked. Abby looked away. 

“Yes.” Marcus felt like she had shot him. She just took all of him and crushed him. She didn’t care, she didn’t love him. But oh he loved her with everything he was, and that was the worst part. “We couldn’t ever be anything more than friends, Marcus. I just don’t see you that way.”

Marcus put his face in his hands and wondered what he had done wrong. Why was this happening to him?

“Jake will be here soon. You should go,” Abby stated quietly. Marcus looked up at her. No, she couldn’t do this. 

“Abby, Abby please! Don’t do this. Don’t leave me please. Don’t destroy what we could be for him. Abby, don’t break me like this,” Marcus begged. Tears continued to stream down his face as he realized she was going to leave him, leave them. A tear streamed down Abby’s face. 

“Marcus, just go,” Abby insisted. Marcus stepped closer to her and got down on his knees.

“Abby, no. Don’t go. I love you, I love you so much and I can’t lose you like this, not to him. If you want me to change, I will. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t do this.” Marcus and Abby were both sobbing. Marcus’ heart ached. He just wanted her to let him stay, to say she loved him too but she wasn’t going to. He grabbed her hand in his.

“I love you, you are the only girl I will ever love. Don’t go with him! Marry me, Abby. I could give you a good life, I could make you happy, give me a chance!” Marcus begged. 

“Just go Marcus! Don’t you get it? I don’t want you,” Abby screamed, her face wet from tears. Marcus couldn’t believe what he had just heard. I don’t want you. The words rang over and over in his head and with each time they repeated, he broke a little more inside. Marcus nodded. If this is what she truly wanted than he would listen to her. Marcus stood up and walked towards the entrance. He looked back at her once more, praying that she would change her mind, but she just stood with her head in her hands, unmoving. Marcus walked down the halls of the Ark, unsure of where he was going. He wiped at his eyes, trying to make the tears stop. They just kept coming. 

“Hey kid, are you okay?” A voice to his left asked. Marcus looked to a tall bald man in a guard uniform who watched him with concerned eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Marcus mumbled. He lied. He wouldn’t be fine, he may never be fine.

“How old are you?” The guard asked, analyzing Marcus with his eyes. Marcus raised an eyebrow. 

“Seventeen, eighteen in a couple of weeks,” Marcus replied. The guard smiled at him. 

“How would you like to be a guard? You could be a great help to protecting the people on the Ark. We could get you into shape!” The guard asked. Marcus looked back at the infirmary. Jake had just rounded the corner, entering the infirmary and sliding the door shut behind him. Marcus felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He looked back at the guard. 

“I would like to be a part of the guard,” Marcus replied. His mother had always wanted him to take over for her but Marcus couldn’t. Not when his faith and hope had just been stripped from him. The guard wanted him and Abby didn’t. The bald man smiled and put and arm around Marcus, walking with him. 

The guard began talking about the perks of being a part of the guard but all Marcus could hear was don’t you get it? I don’t want you playing over and over in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so depressing to write, he just loves her so much but she fell for someone else and oh god I just can't. I'm so sorry for this chapter. Please comment on what you think while I cry.


	4. How He Crushed Her (And How She Crushed Him Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus discuss what happened to Jake with Vera.

Soft cries came from the little girl in between Abby and Marcus.

“What’s wrong, Vera?” Marcus asked, sharing a concerned look with Abby. Perhaps Abby had been right, this may have been much too dark for a six year old.

“Mommy chose that guy over you,” Vera sobbed. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face. 

“But… we’re together now. We are here with you and that’s all that matters,” Marcus insisted. Vera continued to cry.

“You know, Clarke would have never been born if I hadn’t chosen Jake,” Abby piped up. That got Vera’s attention; she loved her big sister. 

“But you didn’t love daddy.”

“I did love your father, very much. I just didn’t feel like I deserved him. He loved me so much and was willing to give up anything for me, I didn’t think that I was worthy of that,” Abby replied. Marcus smiled softly at her. 

“Did Jake love you?” Vera inquired. Abby smiled softly.

“He did. I was happy with him. He gave me everything I ever wanted and I never regretted marrying him. We worked. He wasn’t a bad guy like he had come off when we had met, he was sweet. The only thing I regretted was leaving your father like that. As much as I loved Jake, a part of me would always love your father too,” Abby answered. 

“What happened to Jake?” Vera asked. Marcus and Abby glanced at each other with worried expressions. Could they really tell her this? It was Marcus who was first to take a sharp inhale.

“Well I had become part of the guard…”

***

As the years went on slowly, so did Marcus. He had found himself enjoying life in the guard, aside from the brutal training. The training had taken nearly year as Marcus had to get both his mind and body in shape. Luckily Marcus didn’t have any other place to be. He spent hours upon hours in the training room, working out and practicing combat. His mom was slightly disappointed in him. It wasn’t hard to tell for Marcus knew she had always wanted him to join her and his becoming more distant didn’t help her ease into it either. It seemed as though Marcus had thrown all of his previous values away, focusing only on the guard now.

It only took Marcus seven years to become head of security, his ambition and mastered combat proving to be promising. It only took him a few years after that to become a part of the council, the only downfall being that Jake, Abby’s now husband and father of their baby girl, was also on the council. Marcus tried to hate him for being the one who stole Abby away from him but he couldn’t. It was hard to hate someone who was just so likeable. Jake was funny, intelligent, and charming. It was no question to why Abby picked Jake over Marcus, at least in Marcus’ mind. 

It wasn’t even that Marcus was still completely in love with Abby. It was the opposite in fact. He despised her. She broke him in a way that was irreversible and he hated her for that. Despite that, Marcus had become friends with Jake Griffin somehow; they would speak after council meetings, they agreed on almost every topic, and they just got along really well. But when Jake would try to invite Marcus over to spend time hanging out, outside of work, Marcus refused. Even when Jake would assure Marcus that Abby wouldn’t be around until late, Marcus couldn’t. Seeing their daughter would be hard enough; it would only remind him that she chose a different life, that she destroyed him for Jake. Clarke would only be a reminder of what Abby did. 

But life went on. Marcus even made his way to vice chancellor status, an important role in the Ark’s government hierarchy. Though, how Marcus wished someone else had the position when Chancellor Jaha called Marcus into his office that afternoon. Marcus entered, taking a seat in an old wooden chair that had chips missing from it. It looked as if it could fall apart in any moment. 

“Chancellor, what’s the matter?” Marcus asked upon seeing the distress in Jaha’s dark eyes. 

“A situation involving one of our council members has been brought to my attention. Jake Griffin, who found the malfunction in the ship’s oxygen supply, is planning to go public with his findings,” Jaha stated. Marcus raised an eyebrow at this sudden information.

“Well who brought this to your attention?” Marcus asked. Jaha sighed inwardly. 

“Abby Griffin, Jake’s wife,” Jaha replied. Marcus felt his blood run cold at the mention of her name. Why would she turn in her own husband?

“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t understand why I am needed for this matter,” Marcus disclosed. 

“Do you understand what would happen if this information were to hit the public?” 

“Chaos. The public would riot.”

“Exactly, we cannot have that happening. I trust you Kane, what do you think we need to do under these circumstances?” Marcus pushed all personal feelings aside to think of a logical answer, he was good at that. 

“I don’t see any other option than execution,” Marcus answered quietly. He hated that execution seemed like the only plausible option in most situations on the Ark. But if that’s what it took to save the human race, so be it. 

“That is what I was afraid of.” Jaha closed his eyes and was silent. Marcus knew that the Chancellor was quite close with Jake as well. “I need you to arrest him.”

“Sir, I apologize, but can someone else do it? Shumway is a promising candidate and I think he would handle this with great care,” Marcus pleaded. He was dedicated to his job but to arrest his friend, a man who had taken the woman he had loved? He was hesitant as he knew how that would seem to Abby, that he was getting revenge. 

“I trust you and I am sure you are fully equipped for the job. I would feel much more comfortable if you were to handle this,” Jaha explained. Marcus nodded slowly and stood from his seat. He began to make his way to the door, working out in his head how he would handle this, when Jaha spoke. 

“Kane,” Marcus turned back to look at the chancellor. “I’m sorry you have to do this.” 

Marcus swallowed hard and nodded before leaving the office. How the hell was he supposed to take away Abby’s husband? He was bitter, extremely bitter, but that didn’t mean he wanted to take away one of the people she loved most.

 

Marcus walked towards the Griffin’s quarters with and assembly of six or seven other guards. His breath became shallower with each step as he grew concerned about what was to come. Marcus had arrested several people in the past but arresting a friend was different; friends were hard to come by. 

He made it to the quarters, knocking on the door urgently. 

“Jake Griffin, open the door,” Marcus said, his voice stronger than he felt. A moment passed before Jake opened the door, his daughter inside with him. This was the first time Marcus had seen Clarke. She was beautiful like her mother. She had to be only sixteen with blonde hair and blue eyes like her father. Though her face resembled Abby’s as well as her aura of intelligence. It brought tears to Marcus’ eyes as he saw that he would not only be breaking Abby, but Abby’s daughter too. 

“Jake Griffin, you are under arrest,” Marcus stated. Jake just stood still, accepting the arrest. He didn’t try to run, he just allowed them to put him in cuffs and take him away to his death. Marcus had to try and block out Clarke’s screams as she cried for her dad to be released. Marcus felt his heart ache as he looked back at the girl who had tears streaming down her face. 

The pack of guards retreated from the room with Jake in custody. Marcus was the last to leave and the only one to see Clarke fall into a puddle of tears on the floor. Marcus walked away, holding back a tear of his own. 

The execution was set for the next morning, but Marcus didn’t show up. He sat in a dark corner of his quarters with half a bottle of moonshine in his hand. He hadn’t left his spot from the night before, aside from getting another bottle of moonshine. Marcus just sat there, staring blankly at a wall in front of him. He could picture Abby sobbing into her hands as Jake was sent out into the vacuum of space, the life being sucked out of him. He could see Abby holding onto her daughter as they cried together, both feeling empty as a void became present in their lives. Marcus couldn’t help but think that he was to blame. He had suggested execution. 

He sat unmoving for hours, only slowly taking sips of the moonshine to dull the pain. He thought he was being pathetic, Abby’s the one in pain right now. It may have been all the moonshine or maybe it was just because he felt he needed to redeem himself but Marcus decided he should check on Abby. He knew showing up on her doorstep after twenty something years of not speaking wouldn’t be received well but Marcus didn’t care. He needed to see if she was okay, he needed to know that his actions didn’t destroy her. 

Marcus cleaned himself up as best as he could before making the trip to her quarters. The halls were empty. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He knocked a third time, more persistently and finally she came to the door. 

“Marcus Kane,” Abby slurred with disgust, obviously having an affair with moonshine herself. “Have you come to gloat about arresting my husband and getting him killed?” 

“No, Abby. I came to see if you were okay,” Marcus replied gently. Abby smirked. 

“Well I’m just fantastic. My husband just got floated into the depths of space and my daughter is in the skybox but I’m just fantastic,” Abby told him.

“I didn’t know about Clarke,” Marcus said quietly. 

“Of course you didn’t. You only voted to kill my husband. Why’d you do it? Did you think you could just come back into my life as the innocent ex-best friend who seems to be completely sympathetic to my situation and expect me to fall into your arms?”

“No, Abby! God no. I just came by to see if you were okay. The only reason we floated him is because we couldn’t have that information leaked,” Marcus insisted. Abby laughed and walked further into her quarters. Marcus followed.

“So you voted to kill the man I loved? Was this revenge because I picked him over you? Some sort of ironic justice? The truth is, I never loved you. How could I? You’re pathetic,” Abby said. Marcus looked at the ground. Her words still hurt.

“I know you loved him and I wasn’t ever spiteful at him for that. He was my friend Abby,” Marcus pleaded. Abby scoffed and turned back towards him. Her face was wet with fresh tears. 

“Friends don’t kill each other, Kane,” Abby spat. Marcus took a step towards her, suddenly having the urge to hold her in his arms and brush away her tears. He had lost that privilege a long time ago. 

“I cared about him, Jake was a good man-,” Abby cut him off with a hard slap across his face that echoed off the walls. Marcus held his cheek as it burned.

“Don’t you dare talk about him that way. Don’t you dare talk about him like his death concerned you. You killed him you son of a bitch!” Abby screamed before falling to her knees in front of him. She sobbed violently into her hands. “Just go Kane. You aren’t wanted.”

Marcus stood there for another moment, debating on leaving the crying woman on the ground. But like the day she crushed his heart the first time, Marcus did what she asked and he left. He felt his heart break the same way it had many years ago. Marcus walked back to his quarters, picking up the same bottle of moonshine and sitting in the same corner. He took a sip from the bottle as he listened to the words 'you aren’t wanted' echo through his head. 

He assumed it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like this chapter, I felt I could have done a much better job and I apologize for that. I hope the next chapter is better for you guys! Please tell me what you think!


	5. How They Fought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby look back on how they often fought in the past, specifically during the council meeting about the hundred.

“Why is this story so sad?” Vera’s heartbroken voice came from in between Abby and Marcus. Marcus smiled lightly at her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“Because, all that sad stuff had to happen so we could get here together, with you. I promise it gets better,” Marcus insisted. The little girl nodded slowly.

“So Jake died and Clarke is in jail?” Vera asked more than stated. It was a little difficult for her to keep up with the story.

“Yes. I also thought your father was the one who had taken them away from me. I blamed him for my actions.” Abby looked up at Marcus, her eyes almost apologetic. 

“It was easier that way, to put the blame on me. It was a hell of a lot easier than accepting that you had killed your husband and put your daughter in jail. It was just simpler that you blamed the man who had arrested them, and I understand that,” Marcus replied, watching Abby’s eyes carefully. She nodded at him but still didn’t believe his words. She knew her anger towards him and the coldness she had thrown his way had affected him and that her words had gotten to him, that he started believing what she said was true.

“Did you ever forgive daddy?”

“Not for a long time. From then on I had seen him as a cold, heartless man and not the practical man he was trying to be.”

“Yes I remember that we were quite at odds. Especially at the time of that council meeting about the hundred…”

***

“That’s insane Councilor Griffin!” Marcus’ voice roared through the council room as eyes landed upon him. Abby, their newest council member who had gotten on the council after taking her husband’s place, decided to propose sending one hundred child prisoners down to the ground to test how habitable the Earth was.

“Councilor Kane, your opposition surprises me. Please share your argument,” the Chancellor spoke up. It wasn’t even that Marcus thought it was a terrible idea, he just couldn’t stand the circumstances of the situation.

“We let them go down there, and they will most likely die. Do we really want one hundred kids’ blood on our hands?” Marcus asked. Abby just watched him calmly, her expression black which he figure she had practiced over the past year. 

“We let them go down there and they could live. You will probably be killing them all when they are eighteen anyways. Sending them to Earth gives them a chance.”

“Sending them to Earth gives us false hope. Sending our children down in expectation that they will be able to survive down there is just giving everyone an unreasonable belief,” Marcus states as calmly as he can with fury pulsing through his veins every time he looked at Abby. 

“I’m sorry Councilor Kane, I don’t think you can say ‘our children’ for you are the only one at this table who is childless,” Abby throws back coolly, a smirk playing on her lips. Marcus realizes he’s reacting just the way she wants, through anger. He gets careless with his words and she catches each mistakes. She is just looking for the perfect opportunity to twist his words on him and make him seem unequipped to argue with this matter.

“This may be true, but I do care about the future generations as well and I care about the final outcome for humanity. Earth isn’t supposed to be habitable for another hundred years yet we are sending defenseless kids down now?” Marcus asked. The rest of the council said nothing, they seemed more intrigued by the battle playing out between Abby and Marcus. 

“One of those kids are mine, Kane. I know the risks and I’m willing to take them to give my daughter a chance, to give the rest of us a chance. Fact is, the oxygen supply is running out fast, and we can’t make the repairs in time. If we send a hundred kids from the skybox down to Earth, we leave more oxygen up here for the rest of us. This way they get a shot at living and we get more time. If the Earth happens to be habitable, we will be able to live on the ground much sooner than we anticipated.” Abby shot a quick smile at Marcus as if to claim she was victorious. The council hadn’t voted yet, how could she be so sure?

“Okay, just to clarify, you want to send one hundred delinquents down to a radiation soaked planet?” Marcus asked, he glanced around the room to the other council members, all of which now looked at Abby expectantly.

“I want to send one hundred kids down to Earth to test if it’s habitable. I want to save the human race,” Abby retorted rather coldly in Marcus’ direction.

“It sounds like you want to kill one hundred kids,” Marcus mumbled. Abby scoffed as she leaned in closer toward the table, towards Marcus as he sat across from her.

“And what do you propose we do to save humanity?” Abby asked, her eyes glaring daggers into Marcus’. 

“I think, to give us more time, we need to take certain people out of the equation. Elders, the sick, and of course criminals. If we terminated enough of these helpless people in one period of time, we can leave enough oxygen for engineering to make the repairs.”

“So you want to kill more people?” Abby asked. Marcus shook his head.

“People we can afford to lose,” Marcus insisted. Abby just smirked his way.

“I think that’s enough,” Chancellor Jaha cut in. “It’s time we take this to a vote. All in favor of Councilor Griffin’s proposal?” 

Everyone else in the room besides Marcus agreed. He just scoffed and stood up from his seat.

“This ‘proposal’ is a waste of time and while you are busy sending these delinquents down to die, you will be killing the rest of us,” Marcus stated rather loudly. He began to storm out of the council room and into the hallway.

“Kane,” her voice called out from behind him and it angered every fiber in his body. He turned around and walked up to her, so close they were almost touching.

“Come to gloat, Abby? Have you come to rub it in my face that you have once again beat me?” Marcus spat. Abby shook her head. 

“I’m not that low,” Abby replied calmly. 

“Really? Because I recall you doing some pretty low things to me in the past. I don’t feel that gloating would be beneath you,” Marcus growled, finding self-control difficult to grasp. A flash of pain was clear in Abby’s eyes but it was only a second, Marcus didn’t even know if it had really been there.

“I’m not gloating. I just want to know why you are so against this plan. Is it because I came up with it?” Abby asked. Marcus shook his head and glared down at Abby.

“It’s because I’m trying to save us and you’re trying to get us killed.”

“Will you wake the hell up and realize that we are after the same thing?” Abby questioned. Marcus glanced between them and realized just how close they were. Her body just barely grazed his. He looked back to her face, anger subsiding as she watched his eyes. Her face began to soften as she looked into his hazel eyes, as if she saw something she didn’t before. For a moment, Marcus was tempted to kiss her, just to see what would happen. Would she pull back and become disgusted? Would she run? Would she return the kiss? Would she wrap her arms around him and embrace him while tugging him back to her quarters? Marcus wanted to find out, even after so much time. She had some sort of pull to her that always kept Marcus’ mind coming back to this, to them, and what they could be. But he knew better. After all, she had said she didn’t want him all those years ago and he doubted anything had changed. 

“When I can actually sleep knowing humanity is safe,” Marcus mumbled before turning away from Abby and started walking towards his quarters. He didn’t look back, mostly because he had no need to but partly because he was scared that if he did, Abby would be watching him leave and regretting the same thing, Marcus not kissing her. 

Marcus made it back to his quarters and opened a bottle of moonshine, like he often did in recent days. Marcus lost count of how many drink he had consumed as he looked out the window, just staring blankly. He only turned away from the window and the alcohol when he heard his door open, knowing exactly who it was. He faced Callie Cartwig, the latest girl who kept his bed warm who also happened to be Abby’s best friend. He smiled seductively as he got right to business, attacking the flesh of her neck with his teeth. It was always like this, he was drunk and she just went along with it. It was never intimate. For both of them it was just a release. It was always just sex; no feelings, no romance, no thinking. 

But that night, Marcus found it extremely hard to keep Abby Griffin from intruding his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly short, I apologize for that and the fact that this took so long for me to write. The procrastination is strong within me these days. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed all the angst. Please comment what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just a start to the story of Abby and Marcus. I love writing their dynamic from when they were younger because there are endless possibilities. It's wonderful. Tell me what you think!


End file.
